User talk:Cale2.0
Batman vs. Wolverine You should have not ask me that question. You know Wolverine, hands down. Come on. One of the most formdiable men in DC vs. one of the most formidable mutants in Marvel. You do the math. human vs. mutant. well trained and well conditioned vs. healing factor, enhanced physical abilities, equally trained if not better and most importantly, Adamantium claws. LOL. mccray316. Welcome Hi, welcome to Marvel Movies! Thanks for your edit to the Super Soldier Serum page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Doomlurker (Talk) 02:58, August 6, 2011 Of course my friend.... I'm totally with you on that. I got kicked off of MCU.WIKI. because I was making an edit, and everyone came to attack me and i freaked on them because i was only trying to help, that's it. I was ONLY trying to help them with the edits.. It sucks that this page/site doesn';t get the love it needs to build up and be more of a Wikia page. Seems like a lot more people are going over to the Marvel Cinematic Universe Wikia to edit their pages. I haven't seen anyone from the MCU page take stuff from this one, but I'm sure some of them have stolen the information I've found. They've literally put their page for Daniel Whitehall on the Daniel Whitehall marvel-movie wikia to go to theirs.. Like WHAT. We don't need to see two pages of the same person. We jus needf more people to contribute on here honestly. But you def pull word for word from the Marvel Cinematic Universe Wikia page.. Not cool man. May be we can work together to make some good edits on this Wikia. I just talked to Doom about it and i haven't heard back from him. Hope we can contribute more to this page and make it awesome-er. Npaproductions (talk) 01:42, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Inhumans Inhumans are humans with Kree blood in them so Inhuman because they're part Kree. Mutants are evolved humans. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:14, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Timeline Yes they are in 2015. - Doomlurker (talk) 19:54, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Cap suit I don't think they say, it could be an upgrade or it might be a completely new suit, we don't know for sure. - Doomlurker (talk) 17:43, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Biographies Just a reminder to keep any biographies in the past tense, noticed a couple on Matthew Murdock that aren't. - Doomlurker (talk) 19:35, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Gao There's a good chance she could be. - Doomlurker (talk) 15:48, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Punisher I heard that too but they didn't state it was the Punisher so not sure we can believe it. - Doomlurker (talk) 17:55, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Background Because the main background image is now white with Ant-Man on it it looks better if the text background isn't white either, it's supposed to be a very pale grey but I've realised it's much darker on mobile. - Doomlurker (talk) 17:50, July 17, 2015 (UTC) What year does it say in the Prelude? -Doomlurker (talk) 21:39, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Well the Cold War started in 1947 and finished in 1991 so if Hank created the suit in the 70s then it must be set in the 70s or 80s. - Doomlurker (talk) 07:05, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Response That's a really good idea about Scarlet Witch being able to restore Bucky's memories, hadn't thought of that! And don't worry about Npaproductions, if he reverts your edits I'll put them back and give him a warning. - Doomlurker (talk) 17:56, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Andrew from AOS I dont believe he's dead OR an inhuman. Reason being is because he'll be in the episode "Among Us Hide..." Npaproductions (talk) 00:52, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Avengers: Infinity War - Who Will Face Off Against (and with) Thanos? My theory is ... --Heroes-- *Tony Stark / Iron Man * Steve Rogers / Captain America * Thor Odinson * Clint Barton / Hawkeye * Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow * Bruce Banner / Hulk * Vision * Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch (maybe) * T'Challa / Black Panther * Carol Danvars / Captain Marvel * Stephen Strange / Doctor Strange * Peter Parker / Spider-Man * Scott Lang / Ant-Man (Giant Man) * Hope van Dyne / Wasp * Sam Wilson / Falcon * Bucky Barnes / Winter Solider * James Rhodes / War Machine ** The Defenders (Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Daredevil, Punisher, Jessica Jones) ***Elektra(?) ***Moon Knight(?) ***Blade(?) --HERO Allies-- * Nick Fury * Maria Hill * Phil Coulson * Erik Selvig * Helen Cho * The Guardians of the Galaxy **Gamora **Groot **Rocket **Peter Quill / Star-Lord **Drax the Destroyer ** Yondu ** Adam Warlock ** Additional GOTG TBA ** Nebula (?) --Enemy allies-- *Loki *Magus *Collector (possibly) Andrew as Lash* I didn't see it coming either. I thought it was Rosline, BUT, the twist was theorized by fans and try were right! It was a very interesting twist, although kinda expected once Rosline and her henchmen weren't Lash. Npaproductions (talk) 16:22, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Jessica Jones Timeline I'd definitely say the main events happen in November 2015. - Doomlurker (talk) 23:34, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Replies I've only seen the first episode of Agent Carter series 2 as it's only just airing in the UK. It would be a cool fight to see providing Crossbones survives Civil War. I really hope Daredevil does appear in a film somewhere down the line. - Doomlurker (talk) 17:52, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Rumlow and Daredevil, Agent Carter I think a Crossbones/Daredevil fight would be very interesting! I'd love to see it but I don't believe it will come to pass. Also, I don't think they're negating the One-Shot, but I believe they're jus extending the mythos. Agent Carter one shot happened a year after the first avenger, which would be roughly, 1947. If my calculations are correct. They did all the stuff they did in 1946, but I believe that Stark will found SHIELD in late-1947. Marvel Movies I'm not going to ban you. Just don't copy text from the MCU Wiki any more. I also don't think another admin will help with plagiarism. Some days we have hundreds of edits and checking that each one isn't plagiarised is a mammoth task. I'll be the first to admit that our community isn't very big but people have real lives too even admins and real life takes priority over some copy and paste jobs. - Doomlurker (talk) 15:31, March 7, 2016 (UTC) :So the bad guy is the one who discovers the thief, not the thief himself. Interesting concept. Anyway, a real fan doesn't steal from other fans. Man up and write your own articles. Now I will very politely ask you to stop whining for being caught in the act, because I have some serious work to do, and can't waste my time on explaining to you the concept of good and bad.--Uskok (talk) 16:59, March 7, 2016 (UTC) BvS I actually enjoyed Batman v Superman so just putting that out there. - Doomlurker (talk) 12:13, March 28, 2016 (UTC) RE: Daredevil Season 2 Timeline. I honestly dont have a clue. I haven't kept track honestly, but if I had to guess id say it's a few months after season 1 which would put it somewhere in Phase II. Hope that helps! Npaproductions (talk) 15:45, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Re: Top 10 Here's my personal list based on their skills. #Captain America #Black Panther #Daredevil #Black Widow #Melinda May #Winter Soldier #Dottie Underwood #Iron Man #Daisy Johnson #Ant-Man (Scott Lang) Re: Re: Top 10 Nice Top 10. I forgot about Elektra! Our lists are slightly similiar. lol. Npaproductions (talk) 22:58, September 24, 2016 (UTC) The Rider That's def Johnny Blaze. It appears as though Johnny had the Darkhold hidden in his basement, as the nod to Quentin Carnival, the leather jacket, and the stuntman helmet seen in the basement where Lucy and Joe found the Darkhold. Seems like the Darkhold in the MCU gave Johnny his powers or, Johnny is hiding the book from evil forces/people in general because of it's innate evil nature. Doctor Strange Timeline I believe it's from the beginning of 2016 to 2017 (button scene) Npaproductions (talk) 02:30, November 26, 2016 (UTC) AIDA I don't see that being the case tbh. I don't see her as an "artifact" she's an A.I., not like Ultron, of course, but an A.I. Npaproductions (talk) 00:30, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Can you please be very pacific about which one of my edits you are talking about. Did i do something wrong that's a violation on this wiki.Worgird (talk) 19:37, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Do you think you can be very pacific about what you were talking about or trying to say; Worgird (talk) 20:59, June 13, 2017 (UTC) Netflix/Disney Well, if the Disney service is expensive I won't be subscribing so hopefully their shows will still become available on DVD because if they're not I'm not going to be able to watch the later series of the Netflix Series which would suck! - Doomlurker (talk) 15:55, September 15, 2017 (UTC) You don't really think "Disney" when you think of the Punisher! Not a lot we can do, as you say just have to make to most of them while we can watch on Netflix. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:46, September 15, 2017 (UTC) I've not finished watching the Punisher yet but have loved what I have seen and I've not watched any of the Runaways. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:08, February 11, 2018 (UTC) I accidentally created a problem well editing and correcting a few things on the Template:Team information box, now the images can't be displayed on these said information boxes, go to the Avengers (team) article, so you will know what I'm talking about, and do you think you can please fix this problem, think you.Worgird (talk) 18:13, April 12, 2018 (UTC) N'Jadaka There is a problem on the N'Jadaka article, the image in Template:Character information box doesn't want to be displayed, do you think can please fix this problem, thank you.Worgird (talk) 12:59, April 13, 2018 (UTC) I don't know if it is all Template:Character information boxes don't want to display the images, or if it's just only on the N'Jadaka article, however, if this problem has spread to all Template:Character information boxes, then please fix it, thank you.Worgird (talk) 12:59, April 13, 2018 (UTC) Infinity War It was really, really good but at the same time my mind has been blown a bit! - Doomlurker (talk) 19:52, April 29, 2018 (UTC) I know. It will be interesting to see what happens going forwards. - Doomlurker (talk) 07:30, April 30, 2018 (UTC) Captain America's Arc Hey, I agree with you, they did an incredible job telling Cap's story and Endgame was amazing - Doomlurker (talk) 20:55, May 7, 2019 (UTC) Wiki Manager Introduction Hi! My name is SilverFlight, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for the Marvel Movies Wiki. I am here to help the community and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., please contact me on my talk page. In addition, I'm happy to inform you that Fandom is upgrading its MediaWiki platform to accommodate MediaWiki extensions. You can read more about here on the blog post. If you have any questions, let me know how I can help. —The Silver wings of Night (talk) 22:46, June 21, 2019 (UTC) Far From Home year All I know is it's 8 months after Endgame and 5 years after Infinity War, so it probably would place it around 2024. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:15, July 5, 2019 (UTC) No, I'm trying to rewrite the links to the REAL character pages The Bruce Banner and Tony Stark redirect pages lead them to redirected pages. And you know why I help this wikia. JohnnySparrow17 (talk) 02:53, November 21, 2019 (UTC)